


[Podfic] Acceptable Behaviour

by consulting_smartass



Series: The Overdue Advent [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock isn't really sure why John wants to shag him, but he's certain that if he's careful to behave properly about it, John can be persuaded to keep doing it.</p><p>In other news, John is a good boyfriend and Sherlock is an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Acceptable Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbcatemysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcatemysoul/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Acceptable Behaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031893) by [bbcatemysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcatemysoul/pseuds/bbcatemysoul). 



 

Length: 31:51

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rl3cqn9u4883lj3/Acceptable+Behaviour+-+bbcatemysoul.mp3) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/acceptable-behaviour-bbcatemysoul) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/acceptable-behaviour) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [The Walk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KGBHWeywjw) \- Tycho (live)


End file.
